¿Comó no enamorarme de ti?
by Mep
Summary: Fic compartido......4 CAP Finito! LEAN...!uno no siempre escoge de quien enamorarse.. RR!
1. De confesiones

N/A: hola!! Este fic es uno compartido...hecho con una amiga, Ani-b que  
es la responsable del excelente fic..con algunos toques romanticazos  
míos! Así que disfruten!!  
  
***--***--**--**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*--  
-*-*  
  
- Fue en una noche fría, lo recuerdo perfectamente-  
  
-¿ Porqué no me cuentas?-  
  
- Esta bien-  
  
* FLASHBACK*  
  
El frió helaba mis huesos, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y yo caminaba tranquilamente por los terrenos Hogwarts con mi capa invisible bajo el brazo.  
  
Pensaba en ¿como me pudo haber pasado algo así en tan corto tiempo? ¿ Como fue posible?  
  
La respuesta me vino casi enseguida. Era difícil no enamorarse de ella; su cabello rojo fuego que dejaba aquellos últimos rizos tocar su cintura, sus ojos azules siempre alegres y sus labios rosados que siempre mostraban una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Me deje caer en la grama húmeda por el roció de lluvia, frente a mi el lago con sus aguas tranquilas, mi lugar favorito.  
  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí antes de que poco a poco la viese venir. Te juro que se q ue no abra cosa mas parecida a un ángel en esta tierra.  
  
- Hola Harry - me dijo.  
  
- Hola Gin ¿ Que haces aquí afuera con este frió? - le dije notando que no llevaba un abrigo puesto.  
  
- Vine por que Ron y Hermione empezaron a pelear otra vez- contesto la pelirroja simplemente.  
  
"¿Ron y Hermione? ¿Por qué no podemos hablar de nosotros?" pensaba yo tercamente, de que valía hablar de un nosotros que no existía. Ella y Dean en cambio...ellos si existían.  
  
- Creo que se gustan - le dije al fin animándome a hablar.  
  
- Yo también- me contesto, hundiéndose en la grama justo a mi lado.  
  
Nos miramos por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron minutos y que a la larga se hicieron infinitos. Sentía que me perdía bajo su mirada penetrante. Baje mi rostro algo sonrojado. Creo que ella hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Escucha yo...- ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos algo nerviosos.  
  
- Tu primero- le dije, cierta parte de mi contento por haberme salvado después de cometer algún error.  
  
- No, no es tan importante - Me dijo, antes de agregar.- Dime tu primero.  
  
Le iba a decir que no, pero me miro y comprendí que mejor hablaba yo primero. Después de 6 años de amistad, aprendí que nunca debes contradecir a una Weasley. Me acerque a ella, note que su cuerpo temblaba.  
  
-¿ Tienes frió? - le pregunte delicadamente.  
  
- No, no te preocupes- dijo ella moviendo sus hombros , con una expresión terca en su rostro. No pude evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía en aquellos momentos o en como aquella acción le daba un aspecto de niña.  
  
No le hice caso. Me quite la chaqueta y se la puse, lográndolo por mas terca que fuese. Me encontré con sus ojos de nuevo, me miraban con una expresión que combinaba a la vez rabia y ternura a la vez. Le sonreí y me acerque aun mas a ella, mi corazón latiendo siempre a mil por hora, palpitándome también la vena de la sien. Ella dio otro temblor involuntario. No se exactamente por que, pero la abrace, fue una de aquellas reacciones que simplemente no puedes controlar.  
  
Nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros y pude notar que sus mejillas llevaban un leve sonrojo. Me gusto. Acerque mi rostro al de ella, mi corazo cada vez latiendo mas rápido. Sentí sus suaves labios rozar los míos. Un corrientazo alimento la sangre en mis venas. Nada parecido a Cho..  
  
* FIN DEL FLASHBACK*  
  
Harry Suspiro aliviado. Por fin había sacado lo que le carcomía las entrañas. Desde que había regresado a Hogwarts ese año no habia dejado de pensar en Ginny , Sirius y Voldemort.  
  
- Ginny tiene novio,¿ Dean Thomas cierto? -  
  
- Si - respondió Harry con pesar- te juro que cuando los veo...  
  
- Lo se, pero no puedes hacer nada-  
  
Harry no le contesto. ¿Como quedarse sin hacer nada cuando la quería tanto?  
  
- Desearía poder hacer algo- dijo al fin- ¿Qué puedo hacer Remus?  
  
- Tu padre siempre me preguntaba lo mismo- le contesto con una sonrisa- y te voy a decir exactamente lo mismo que le decía a el, deja que las cosas sigan su curso, ya veras que con el tiempo te darás cuenta si es la indicada para ti.  
  
-¿ Y que pasa si el tiempo pasa y nunca en realidad lo descubrí? ¿ que pasa si Voldemort me mata y yo no le pude decir lo mucho que la quería? - le pregunte de cierto modo desesperado.  
  
- Las cosas pasan por algo Harry- le contesto sin dejar de sonreír- Por una razón Lily, James y Sirius murieron; esa razon eres tu, ellos murieron para protegerte. Quizás también por alguna razón besaste a Ginny, tal vez tendrás que esperar para saber cual fue esa razón.  
  
- Pero no puedo estar enamorado de ella...- le dije tercamente.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- me pregunto.  
  
- por que 1- es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo- le conteste.  
  
- No se si no te has dado cuenta, creo yo que si, pero Ginny ya no es una niñita, ya tiene 15 años---  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Por supuesto que sabia que Ginny ya no era una niñita, se había dado cuenta de aquello ese mismo año, en el expreso Hogwarts....  
  
* FLASHBACK*  
  
Harry estaba sentado junto a Ginny en el compartimiento del expreso. Habían estado hablando de Sirius, y Ginny no había podido evitar romper en llanto desconsoladamente. A Harry , que ya de por si tenia el corazón roto por la perdida de su padrino, sentía que se le rompía un poco mas al verla tan destruida. Sin saber realmente la abrazo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no derramar una sola lagrima. Ser fuerte para ella.  
  
En se momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de par en par, para dar paso a la persona que en esos momentos menos querían ver.  
  
-¡¡¡ TÚ!!!- exclamó.  
  
-¿ Que quieres Malfoy?- pregunto Harry con una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro.  
  
- Por tu culpa mi padre esta en Azkaban- le contesto.  
  
- Por favor Malfoy- dijo Ginny interviniendo, haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran- todo a sido su maldita culpa, suya y de todos aquellos estúpidos que le besan los pies a Voldemort. Nadie obligo a tu padre a convertirse en mortifago, y menos a besarle las pelotas a Voldemort. Si tu quieres seguir mis pasos, déjame decirte que me das asco- resumió esta.  
  
- Me las pagaran ustedes dos, esto no se va a quedar así. Me voy a vengar...  
  
- Puedes vengarte en otro lado, por que aquí lo único que haces es ensuciar la alfombra.  
  
Malfoy salió del compartimiento sin decir palabra. Harry quien había quedado en una especie de shock le sonrió.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*  
  
- Harry ¿ me oyes? -  
  
-¿ qué ? disculpa Remus, ¿ me decías algo?- dijo Harry.  
  
-Decía que quería escuchar por que no te puedes enamorar de ella- le contesto Remus, como si supiese algo que el desconocía.  
  
- Porque es la hermani..na de mi mejor amigo- le dijo Harry.  
  
- Eso ya me lo dijiste ¿ alguna otra razón?- dijo Remus con un tono divertido.  
  
-Además ella, ella....ella- dijo Harry mientras trataba de encontrar alguna otra excusa- ella tiene novio...  
  
-¿ Por que buscas pretextos?- pregunto Remus dubitativo; un tono de curiosidad notable en su voz.  
  
-Y-yo no estoy buscando ningún pretexto..como crees..-dijo Harry en tono defensivo- simplemente no creo que le guste a ella.  
  
Para su sorpresa Remus no hizo mas que soltar una sonrisa divertida, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una expresión que nunca había visto en sus ojos.  
  
- En verdad eres el hijo de tu padre- le dijo con la misma sonrisa ahora permanentemente marcada- Él tampoco creyó al principio que Lily gustaría de el, pero eso no le evito luchar por ella..y mira como terminaron..juntos.  
  
-Pero...- dijo Harry centrando sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en Remus- Tu conoces los riesgos..podría salir lastimada.  
  
- Tu sabes que ella estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo- dijo Remus persistentemente- cual te recuerdo no seria mucho mayor ya que siendo una Weasley siempre peligra.  
  
- Yo...ella...no- dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
- Tu sabes que ella es lo suficientemente valiente- le dijo Remus delicadamente, como percibiendo que era mas de lo que decía- ¿ a que le temes?- agrego en susurro.  
  
Harry lo miro sorprendido. Tal vez Remus lo conocía mejor de lo que el creía; había sabido justo que preguntar. Repaso mentalmente la pregunta ¿ a que le temía?.  
  
- A perderla- susurro mas para si mismo que para nadie mas..realizando lo que había tratado de esconder desde hace tanto tiempo.  
  
Remus lo miro con una expresión triste y cansada. Lo que temía había sido confirmado frente a sus propios ojos. La vida le había enseñado a aquel chico cosas que ni siquiera el conocía, y le había echo sufrir penas que el no se atrevía ni a soñar..¿ Como no tener entonces miedo a perder a alguien querido?  
  
Harry puso sus manos tapando su cara. Ya era muy tarde como para no querer enamorarse de ella. Como dicen ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
  
- Es mejor que te vayas ya, es tarde- le dijo Remus delicadamente, mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
- Si- dijo Harry algo abatido- ¿qué sabes de Voldemort?  
  
- Sigue escondido- respondió simplemente Remus.  
  
Harry pudo notar una chispa de odio en los ojos de su profesor.  
  
- No te preocupes, cualquier cosa te avisamos, ahora ve a descansar.  
  
-Si Remus- contesto Harry- Buenas noches.  
  
Harry salió del cuarto de su profesor. Millones de pensamientos en su cabeza...la idea de no perderla siempre presente.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
*-*/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---***--**--**--**--**---***--**-*-*-*-*-*-------------- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: ¿ que tal? Les recuerdo que este fic es uno que una amiga a escrito conmigo, Ani-b, es mas de ella solo que con algunos toques por aquí y por alla mios que lo adornan.....asi que ustedes digan que tal??  
  
Besos..  
  
Mep y Ani-b 


	2. Dean

N/A: hola! Primero que todo, muchísimas gracias, a esas 9 personas que nos dejaron reviews! Significa mucho para nosotros! Esperamos que les guste este siguiente cap...y sorry por la demora..!  
  
Besos..  
  
Mep.  
  
****************************************-*********************  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Harry salió de la oficina de Remus y se encamino a la torre de Gryffindor, después de esto, de seguro, le haría falta dormir. Camino sin poner mucha atención al camino que tomaba, quizás fue por la costumbre de vaguear cada noche ese mismo camino, o quizás fue no mas que mera suerte y paso largo, pero llego rápidamente a su destino. Dijo la contraseña y entro.  
  
-¡ Harry! ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto una voz conocida en uno de los sillones mas cercanos.  
  
-Yo, ehmm, estaba con Remus - contesto Harry algo nervioso. - ¿ tu que haces despierta Gin?  
  
-Pensaba- contesto ella simplemente, volviéndose al ya extinguido fuego. - Dean y yo terminamos.  
  
-¿ Qué? ¿por qué?- dijo Harry preocupado, pero a la vez, no podía evitar pensar: "tengo el camino libre"  
  
- Bueno, venia saliendo de la sala común, iba a dar una vuelta por los  
terrenos, pero me lo encontré en un pasillo , se puso todo histérico por  
que le dije que quería estar sola y me dijo que no servia para ser novia  
de alguien y que no quería volver a verme - contesto Ginny, con lagrimas  
corriendo libremente por su rostro.  
  
Harry se le acerco sin saber exactamente que hacer, nunca la había visto llorar como ahora, dando suspiros tristes como si estuviese sumamente decepcionada por alguna razón. La abrazo fuertemente, tratando de dejarle saber por medio de aquel abrazo, que no importaba el tamaño de la decepción que se llevase, siempre iba a haber personas que le ayudasen a sobrepasar cualquier problema que se presentase. La abrazo colocándola sobre sus piernas mientras que la mecía como a una niña pequeña. Como a su niña.  
  
Ginny también le abrazo fuertemente. Lo que mas necesitaba ahora era un amigo, solo un amigo; uno que supiese cuanto dolía que le traicionasen tal como lo hacia Harry. Ella seguía llorando ,todavía, con la misma fuerza, y a cada cierto tiempo, ahogando hipos, mientras que Harry le susurraba, como todo estaría bien, y como aunque hoy parecía doler, mañana todo seria mejor. De eso el se aseguraría. Y Ginny por el tono en su voz, por su convicción, le creyó.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto alguien entrando a la sala común. Era Dean.  
  
Ginny se puso de pie con un salto.  
  
- Dean...¿Qué....que haces aquí?- pregunto ella algo sonrojada.  
  
-Este, yo , ehmm...yo pregunte primero - dijo Dean un tanto nervioso ante la mirada de odio que Harry le daba.  
  
-Aquí no pasa nada que te interese...Thomas- le contesto Harry, en su voz evidente la furia.  
  
Dean retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustado; no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Harry asi de molesto. Recordó entonces como no había podido evitar sentir celos de Harry al entrar por el retrato.  
  
-Claro que me interesa...Cambie de opinión - dijo un poco inseguro , antes de voltear sus ojos de Harry y mirar a Ginny- quiero que sigas siendo mi novia.  
  
Ginny lo miro sorprendida, por que lo siguiese queriendo, no iba a regresar con el solo por que le daba la gana, o por que, súbitamente decidió que si valía la pena como novia. Ya era muy tarde como para cambiar de opinión. Harry lo mira también atónito; ¿qué se creía este chiquillito, como para hacer lo que le placiese? Tomo un paso adelante, dispuesto a hacerle ver que con Ginny no se jugaba. Que había perdido su oportunidad con aquella chica tan maravillosa.  
  
Se le acerco peligrosamente con todas las intenciones de pegarle, pero Ginny le tomo el brazo y le miro a los ojos. Esa mirada le dio a entender que no le pegara, le dio a entender que a ella todavía algo de cariño le queda, que hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.  
  
- Ustedes dos tienen algo- dijo Dean interrumpiendo a los dos que se habían quedado, sin quererlo , mirándose a los ojos. - ustedes..  
  
- No tenemos nada- dijo Ginny- y si así fuera no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Crees que solo por que de repente me quieres de vuelta voy a ir corriendo?  
  
- Así es Thomas...si no quieres problemas vete- le ordeno Harry, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cadera de Ginny, de forma protectiva, y aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, posesiva.  
  
Dean les dio una ultima mirada suspicaz, sus ojos descansado en Ginny mas de lo necesario. Aquello hizo que Harry la agarrase mas fuerte, quizás pensando que así la protegería, o dándole, talvez , una señal a Dean, para que entendiese, que ahora esa chica era suya.  
  
-Harry, ya me puedes soltar- dijo Ginny un tanto apenada y sonrojada apenas Dean subió a su cuarto.  
  
-lo siento.- dijo Harry realmente ruborizado  
  
Hubo un largo silencio incomodo.  
  
-Yo...- empezó Harry, tratando de salir , de la incomodidad que el silencio le proporcionaba.  
  
-No tienes que disculparte- dijo Ginny encogiendo los hombros- yo se que tu me quieres como una hermanita, y por eso me defendiste así, Ron hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
  
- Pero...-traro de corregir Harry.  
  
-No expliques nada; no te preocupes- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndolo, sus ojos mirándolo de una manera un poco triste- me voy a dormir, es tarde- agrego cambiando, considerablemente, su tono de voz- Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo Harry confundido por lo que Ginny le acababa de decir.  
  
Ginny subió corriendo las escaleras, muy confundida. No sabia por que razón le había dicho eso a Harry. Ella sabia que lo seguía queriendo, poco., pero algo de cariño existía. Tal vez Harry ya se había olvidado de Cho...  
  
- ¿Pero que piensas, Virginia Weasley?.- se reprendió mentalmente, pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
Cuando Harry le había tomado por la cintura, se había sentido tan protegida, tan segura, nunca se había sentido así con Dean. Se sentía....por así decirlo....bienvenida en aquellos cálidos brazos.  
  
Deja de pensar estupideces. Se dijo a si misma de nuevo, mientras, se acercaba a su cama adoselada y se quedaba poco a poco profundamente dormida. Aquellas imágenes de la noche repitiéndose una y ora vez en su cabeza. Aquel calor que el brazo de Harry había dejado todavía presente en su cadera.  
  
Poco sabia ella que simplemente hay cosas que nunca se olvidan-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****-*-*-*-*---------------*-*-*--*-*- *  
  
Ginny se levanto la siguiente mañana realmente confundida; ayer no había dejado hablar a Harry, por que sabia, lo que este le iba a decir, por que sabia, que diría de alguna forma u otra, tratando siempre de no herirla, que para el no era mas que una buena amiga. Y aquello, no sabia por que, pero tenia el presentimiento, de que no tendría el corazón de escucharlo de sus propios labios; y eso que hace mucho tiempo, juro no volver a quererlo, no volver por así decirlo, a sufrir de nuevo. Pero quien sabe si fueron sus brazos, o la forma en la que sus ojos la miraban, que no podía evitar sentir que nunca en realidad lo había olvidado; quizás sentir que con otros había tratado de llenar el espacio que no tenerlo junto a ella le causaba.  
  
Se puso uno de aquellos abrigos que su madre hacia , y bajo a la sala común, con un libro en mano, sabiendo que a esta hora, no abría persona mas que ella y podría, entonces, tener la tranquilidad que quisiese. Nada mas ella y su libro.  
  
Se coloco en el sillón frente a la chimenea, sus piernas debajo de ella, una entrelazada con la otra. Trato de leer, pero sabia que era en vano, su mente siempre terminaba pensando, en los acontecimientos de ayer. No podía evitar desconcentrarse. Perdió la mirada, hasta que fue interrumpida, por el retrato y la persona que entraba por el. Dean.  
  
-Gin, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Dean agarrandola del brazo sin darle tiempo a que contestase.  
  
-Virginia para ti, además, ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo mas- le dijo tratando de hacerse la indiferente pero a la vez conteniendo discretamente las lagrimas- Me lastimaste demasiado.  
  
-Me equivoque...quiero que volvamos- dijo Dean apretando mas fuertemente el brazo de ella-  
  
-¡NO! Dean suéltame- contesto Ginny su temperamento alcanzando al máximo.  
  
¡QUE ME SUELTES!- Le repitió.  
  
-¿No ves que la chica no quiere tu compañía? Suéltala- dijo una voz conocida, mostrando de cierta forma un tono autoritario...  
  
Continuara::!!!  
  
**********-*-*-*- **************************************************************  
  
N/A: Quien habra llegado a ayudar a Ginny?---enterate en el proximo cap! ¿qué les parecio?...¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto?...dejen Reviews!!!!  
  
Mep y Ani-b 


	3. La ira de Ron

Ambos, Ginny y Dean, subieron la mirada ,sorprendidos, para encontrarse con los increíbles ojos de Harry; que simplemente lo delataban...estaba furioso. Ginny, por su parte, no pudo evitar, dejar un suspiro y sonreírle contenta, y de cierta forma agradecida. A pesar de la ocasión, noto lo bien que se veía Harry: su uniforme de quidiccht pegado al cuerpo...las mejillas rojas por el calor...y aquella gota de sudor que recorría el contorno de su cara, la expresión sobre protectora dominante en su cara... se veía...hermoso.  
  
Dean , lo miro aun mas sorprendido que la primera, no esperaba que llegase tan rápido. Soltó a Ginny sin el mas mínimo cuidado, no importándole si la lastimaba. Harry tomo un paso adelante, como retándolo a que dijese cualquier cosa, en su o sin su presencia. Dean lo imito, solo, que su cara, no se mostraba, tan segura como la de Harry; no mostraba aquella valentía que con los años había caracterizado tan bien a Harry.  
  
Ginny los miro...no sabiendo en realidad que hacer; por un lado, quería que Harry le pegase lo mas fuerte que pudiese...mostrándole de una buena vez por todas, que debía dejarla en paz...por su propio bien, pero, por otro lado, no quería que Harry se lastimase pro su culpa...o que de cierta forma se metiese en algún problema, por que ella, no era lo suficientemente valiente, como para defenderse.  
  
De pronto, el retrato, se abrió, para dar paso a Ron; este paro un segundo al verlos. Primero parecía confundido, hasta que avanzo decidido...no dispuesto a cambiar su opinión, miro a Dean, sabiendo exactamente que era lo que avía pasado, y le pego, directamente, en la cara, por un momento, sin importarle, las miradas, sorprendidas, que Harry y Ginny, le enviaban.  
  
-Esto, es para que aprendas que con mi hermana, no se juega- Dijo Ron, con un tono, que, evidentemente, declaraba, cuan molesto estaba. Se disponía a pegarle nuevamente a Dean, que muy sorprendido, por todo lo que acababa de pasar, no sabia como reaccionar...cuando una mano, lo agarro suavemente del brazo. El se volteo para encontrarse con Ginny.  
  
-Déjalo Ron- Dijo ella tranquila - No vale la pena.  
  
Ron asintió y miro a Harry...y se percato de una de las miradas que le lanzaba a Ginny. Miradas de amor...de cariño, ternura...hasta rechazo, todo menos Fraternidad. Lo que pensaba, Harry , sentía por su hermana.  
  
La rabia volvió a correr por las venas de Ron...no se suponía que su amigo debía gustarle su Hermana...!no!. pero poco a poco, aquélla rabia , que momentos antes, lleno cada vena, se fue calmando...fue disminuyendo. Curvo su boca en una sonrisa. ¿quién mejor que Harry para su hermana?  
  
Esa noche hablo con Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto tímidamente sentándose junto a ella, sus mejillas tornándose un poco coloradas...tenerla cerca lo ponía nervioso.  
  
-En estos momentos no Ron, estoy ocupada- Dijo Hermione sin despegar los ojos del pergamino, en el que, impacientemente, estaba trabajando.  
  
- Es sobre Ginny-dijo Ron. Hermione cuando alzo sus ojos y se encontró con los brillantes ojos azules del muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ron por su parte no lo hizo; el sabia que la mejor amiga de Ginny era Hermione, por lo tanto, quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir.  
  
- Creo que a Harry le gusta Ginny...- dijo después de un minuto de silencio, la oración perdiéndose, debido, a que simplemente, no sabia como explicarse.  
  
-Yo también lo creo- dijo Hermione pensativamente.  
  
-¿ Has notado como se pone cada vez que habla de Dean?- pregunto ella con un poco de risa en su voz.  
  
- Si- contesto Ron - Esta tarde lo encontré con todas las intenciones de pegarle...  
  
-¿Harry le pego a Dean?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.  
  
-No...yo lo hice- contesto Ron como si fuese cualquier cosa.  
  
-¿Qué tu le pegaste?- pregunto Hermione sin poder ocultar la sorpresa... y... ¿la preocupación?  
  
-¿Te lastimo? ¿Te hizo algo?... Ron eres prefecto no deberías andar pegándole a la gente así, tienes que...- comenzó a decir Hermione cuando se recupero.  
  
-No me hizo nada...Por Dios ´Mione tranquilízate - dijo Ron exasperado, y ansioso por contarle lo que había visto - Cuando llegue vi a Harry y a Dean; ambos con ganas de matarse, y, pues, me di cuenta, que Dean se había querido pasar con Ginny de nuevo... así que me adelante. El único herido fue Thomas.  
  
-Y muy herido- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que hizo que ambos, sin quererlo, dieran un pequeño salto asustados. Harry estaba ahí.  
  
-¿Qué les sucede?- les pregunto Harry extrañado, ya que lo miraban...¿asustados?.  
  
-Eh..a nosotros nada- dijo Hermione rápidamente quien fue la primera en reaccionar - ¿Verdad Ron?  
  
-¿Qué? Ahh si, eso...No, no pasa nada- dijo Ron nerviosamente, ante la mirada de reproche que Hermione le mandaba - ¿Y tu, donde estabas?  
  
-Afuera... pensando, nada del otro mundo- dijo simplemente, tratando de ignorar las miradas que Ron y Hermione intercambiaron, una de preocupación y otra que parecía saber cosas... secretos que ni el conocía. Los miro extrañado, tratando de descifrar que hablaban... que decían a través de aquellas miradas. Lo mas seguro que era acerca de los eventos de la mañana.  
  
-Bueno, estoy cansado- dijo, antes de que su expresión cambiase ligeramente, a portar un sentimiento, que no sabría, exactamente, o al menos poner en palabras, como cada curva de su rostro tomo un aspecto diferente- ¿Esta Ginny bien?  
  
-Si- contesto Ron simplemente, mientras, que Hermione los miraba de reojo pretendiendo leer un libro.  
  
-¿Viste eso?- pregunto Ron a Hermione, cuando Harry hubo subido a su cuarto.  
  
-Si... un minuto antes, y nos hubiese escuchado- contesto Hermione, resumiendo lo que estaba haciendo antes.  
  
-¡No! Hermione eso no..! estoy hablando acerca de cómo pregunto por Ginny...¿No le viste la cara?- pregunto Ron con cierta impaciencia.  
  
-¿De que hablas? Es normal que pregunte por ella- contesto Hermione virando los ojos.  
  
-No ´Mione a el le gusta Ginny, lo se - protesto Ron.  
  
-Lo mismo paso con Cho y mira como quedo...- dijo Hermione un poco celosa...No quería hablar de Harry o Ginny.  
  
-¡Pero esta vez es diferente! Yo se de estas cosas- dijo Ron... antes de agregar ante la mirada de Hermione- Bueno no, pero, créeme, tengo un presentimiento.  
  
-No Ron...-interrumpió Hermione - A mi me parece que eso es lo que tu quieres creer.  
  
-No Hermione yo...  
  
-Y lo comprendo a mi también me gustaría que fuese así.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero hay que afrontar la realidad....y la realidad es que a Harry nunca le va a gustar Ginny- contesto Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-Me voy a la biblioteca- agrego recogiendo sus cosas. Se quedo ahí parada como esperando algo.  
  
-¿Qué? No me mires así- dijo Ron - Es sábado, no te voy a acompañar a la biblioteca... estoy cansado.  
  
Hermione se dio media vuelta, susurrando entre dientes: "Hombres".  
  
Ron no le dio mayor importancia y siguió mirando al fuego. Se sentía tan bien... estar tan calientito mientras fuera el frió invierno se abría paso.  
  
No entendía en realidad, por que Hermione se comportaba de aquella manera. Uno nunca sabe... quizás su amigo se podía enamorar de su hermana... no era tan imposible como lo pintaba Hermione. Es mas... quizás... ya estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos eso le parecía a el.  
  
Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo la cabeza rápidamente.  
  
-AH!, Harry, eres tu- dijo.  
  
-Si soy yo...escucha ¿No has visto a Ginny?- pregunto realmente tratando de sonar tranquilo.  
  
-Debe estar en los jardines...¿por qué?- pregunto Ron pícaramente.  
  
-Por que, necesito hablar con ella, nada importante- trato de asegurar Harry, rezando por que sonase mas tranquilo de lo que en verdad se sentía. Ron lo miro unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir.  
  
-OK, ve a buscarla- dijo Ron regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado. Harry lo miro sorprendido, Ron no era ningún tonto, sabia el verdadero motivo , por el cual Harry buscaba a su hermana.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Hola...por fin el tercer cap esta listo!...jeje..que les parecio...vamos dejen su opinión (REVIEWS)  
  
Besos..  
  
Mep y Ani-b 


	4. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Se tambaleo un poco inseguro de sus actos. Sabia que tenia que decirle, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse cada vez mas nervioso. Sus manos empezaron a sudar frió, y tuvo que dar respiros grandes y agitados para mantenerse tranquilo. Quien creería que el mero hecho de hablar con la hermana de su mejor amigo le pusiese así, nadie lo hubiera esperado. Recordaba ahora momentos en los que ella, abatida por el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca no podía hacer nada bien, e irónicamente, era ahora el, quien no podía siquiera articular palabra realmente coherente, si ella estaba en las cercanías. ¿Las vueltas que da la vida, eh?  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre supo con quien hablaba... que hacia... que tan larga se hallaba su melena, o como todos se reían de sus bromas... y era extraño de verdad, saber todas aquellas cosas.... estando tan lejos de ella. No hablando con ella. Debía dejar de pensarlo tanto, no tenia sentido la verdad, si lo hacia, a mediada que mas se acercaba a el lugar de descanso de ella mas nervios se le harían... y menos tendría entonces el valor de decirle a la cara aquel secreto que guardaba con tanto recelo su corazón.  
  
La encontró en una escena que parecía recién pintada por uno de aquellos pintores que besan con el pincel el lienzo. Y se quedo allí, lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no le escuchase.... pero a la vez lo suficientemente cerca como cara definir su cara con una expresión de profundo pensamiento.  
  
Aun acostada sobre el césped acariciando unas cuantas flores frente a ella dijo:  
  
-¿Eres tu?-  
  
-¿Quién?- pregunte curioso toscamente.  
  
-Tú- dijo ella simplemente- Harry, ya conozco tus pasos... no te me puedes esconder.  
  
-No se que pensaba entonces, creyendo que no me notarias- dije yo con una risa siguiéndole el juego.  
  
Ella se volteo con una gran sonrisa, y me señalo con un suave golpe un espacio de césped a su lado. Me senté sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
-Así que- dijo ella con ganas de hablar- ¿Ron te mando a buscarme?  
  
-Para nada- dije yo haciéndome el serio- ¿acaso necesito motivo para verte?  
  
-No- dijo ella sonriendo y a la vez sonrojándose- Nunca.  
  
-Eso creí- dije yo simplemente mirando al horizonte, siempre he tenido una debilidad por estos momentos tranquilos, en los que tienes todo aquello espacio que necesitas... pero al otro lado de la línea hay alguien que te espera...  
  
-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Ginny?- le pregunte de la nada.  
  
- Si- dijo ella después de pensarlo un poco- Sigo enamorada.  
  
Mi corazón sentí que prendía de un delgado hilo...un nombre desconocido haría que cállese al abismo... el mío haría que el camino fuese mas ancho..  
  
-¿ Como es?- pregunte no queriendo saber el nombre exacto.  
  
- Bueno- dijo ella un poco dudosa...- Sabe como hacerme sentir bien, y es muy gracioso... aunque muchas veces no lo pretenda.  
  
- Espero que sepa lo que tiene- dije yo mirando hacia otro lado. Ni en mil años era yo aquella persona que ella describía... me sentía caer al abismo antes mencionado.  
  
- Creo que es así- dijo ella suavemente.  
  
-¿Y tu Harry? ¿estas enamorado?- dijo ella, pegándome en el brazo suavemente dándome un guiño. Me sonroje.  
  
- Si- dije dando un suspirito de aquellos a los que el amor se les nota a leguas- Desde hace ya varios meses... o mas no lo se la verdad.  
  
-¿ En serio?- dijo ella como sorprendida- ¿Ósea que alguien logro atrapar el corazón del Niño-que-vivió? ¡Debe ser maravillosa!.  
  
Ella se rió mucho y yo solo la mire con una sonrisa tonta de esas que me dan cuando esta cerca.  
  
-Lo es- dije yo mirándola a los ojos- Es la mejor, y lo sorprendente es que aunque la tenga en frente no se da cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero.  
  
Ella dejo de reír de repente.  
  
- Es muy afortunada- dijo en un susurro.  
  
La mire tristemente con ganas de gritarle: ¡Eres muy afortunada entonces! Pero el sonido no salía de mi garganta por mas que tratase.  
  
No se como, pero mi mano encontró la suya en un supuesto intento de valor...  
  
Me quede mirando lo pequeñas que se veían sus manos entre las mías, y por un segundo llegue a tener un loco pensamiento: ¿cómo serian nuestros hijos? Dicen que soñar no cuesta nada.  
  
Sentí un suave apretón como diciendo sin palabras como quería que subiese mi rostro y dejase de ver muestras manos y empezase a verla a ella... y así lo hice.  
  
Me sonrió. Nerviosa, pero una sonrisa de todas maneras.  
  
Un frió nos azoto como por cosa del destino, y mas por mi que por ella, abri mis brazos para que se acurrucase en ellos, su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Ella no dudo.  
  
Acaricie su cabello suavemente y ella trazo cada línea en la palma de mi mano...  
  
-Creo- dijo ella cansadamente- Creo que si sabe lo que tiene...  
  
Creo que lo se.  
  
¡Fin!  
  
*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Lo sabemos! Duramos demasiado, mi culpa (Mep) lo teníamos desde antes de navidad pero no se no me gustaba muchísimo así que lo escribí de nuevo hoy, (no me mates ani) espero que la espera halla valido!!!  
  
Muchísimas gracias a los reviews!:  
  
Lucy: Gracias! Tu siempre tan linda ;-) ojala que este cap no te halla decepcionado y la historia en si te halla gustado! Besos..  
  
Karla ('Mione: Por favor amigocha! Ella tiene sus prioridades en orden. (primero Harry y después todo lo demas) sorry por no avisarte q actualice pero no se que le pasa a mi msn, no se quiere conectar!! Besos..  
  
Montse Black Malfoy : Muchas gracias! *sonrojos* esperamos que te siga gustando, Besos.  
  
tabatas: a quien no le gusta cuando Ron le pega a la gente? A menos de que le pegue a mi Harry, no queremos que tenga un ojito morado... pronto fueron como dos meses, sorry, es que me despiste con mis demás historias y se nos olvido escribir esta,., Besos,  
  
Luadica : espero que este no halla sido desinteresante ;-) ojala que sea asi.. jajaj, besos.,  
  
Fleur Delacour8. muchas gracias, eso fue lo que intentamos!! Es genial ver gente nueva dejando reviews, ojala t siga gustando. Besos.  
  
steffy potter: Hola chica! Gracias por el review, ojala q t guste el cap. Besos...!  
  
Muchismas Gracias a todas (hay os?)  
  
Mep y Ani-b. 


End file.
